Many integrated circuit chips contain multiple circuits embedded in the chips and the size of these integrated circuit chips have grown smaller and smaller over time. This results in an increased density. For example, with respect to power amplifiers used in mobile devices, there is need for increased band density. As the band density of the power amplifier modules increases, undesirable magnetic coupling between structures, such as printed inductors, is getting more difficult to avoid. This undesired magnetic coupling can be detrimental to isolation, stability, impedance, and other factors. Ground shielding inductors reduces their coupling, but it significantly lowers the inductor quality (Q) factor. A ground wall between the inductors is another option, but it is often not sufficient. It is therefore desirable to have a more effective way to decouple these inductors and allow for reduced space between inductors, making the layout more compact.